mr_men_aufandomcom-20200214-history
The Mr. Hero Show
The Mr. Hero Show is an AU of The Mr. Men Show created by Toxicanvil243. It features both characters from the 2008 show as well as the books. Not too long after the series was created, both Chickie456 and OfficialBeckyIClub made their own versions of the AU. Concept The series takes place in an alternate version of the Mr. Men universe that is akin to the Marvel and DC universes, where Dillydale is a government-owned facility that trains superpowered individuals for combat, known as the Dillydale Metahuman Facility. The Mr. Men and Little Misses each have a variety of amazing powers, and they either choose to become heroes or villains, depending on their morality. While the characters from the 2008 show are the main focus, characters from the books also make appearances with their own powers. Main Conflict When Little Miss Magic becomes possessed by an evil, extremely powerful, black magic-wielding enchantress and then plots to take over the world with her self-created minions, the residents of Dillydale must use their powers to save Miss Magic as well as the world, however that would involve getting to control their powers better, as well as realizing that their powers is what makes them unique. Characters and their superpowers * Mr. Tickle - Extreme flexibility and elasticity * Mr. Happy - Pathokinesis * Miss Sunshine - Weather manipulation * Mr. Grumpy - Cryokinesis * Mr. Bump - Regenerative healing factor, as well as the ability to heal others. * Mr. Nervous - Imaginary construction * Miss Calamity - Jinxing, and disaster manipulation * Mr. Lazy - Somnokinesis * Mr. Noisy - Acoustokinesis/sonic scream * Miss Chatterbox - Omnilingualism, the ability to communicate telepathically with the other Dillydale citizens, mind control immunity * Mr. Scatterbrain - Animal shapeshifting and animal telepathy * Mr. Quiet - Invisibility, force-field generation, and psychic powers through meditation * Mr. Strong - Superman-like abilities * Mr. Nosey and Mr. Small - Heightened senses (for Mr. Nosey) and growth manipulation (for Mr. Small). The two can also fuse together (but only with each other) to create a more powerful form * Mr. Rude - Bodily gas manipulation * Mr. Messy - Blennokinesis (rotting touch/Filth manipulation) * Mr. Persnickety - Hydrokinesis * Miss Helpful - Super intelligence, technokinesis, and electrokinesis * Miss Scary - Hallucination inducement, specifically scary ones * Mr. Stubborn - Stone mimicry * Miss Bossy - Mind control * Mr. Bounce - A ball of constant energy that can bounce at superpowered speed and create energy blasts * Miss Naughty - Poison/acid generation * Miss Giggles - Laughter empowerment * Miss Curious - Answer intuition * Miss Whoops - Odynokenesis (pain inducement/manipulation) * Miss Daredevil - Supernatural dexterity, agility, and athleticism * Mr. Tall - Can turn his legs and feet into razor-blade-like weapons * Mr. Funny - Clown physiology, clown/trickery-themed weapon-wielding, and the ability to create weapons; his favorite choice of weapons are a giant mallet and a squirting flower on his hat that emits acid and fire. * Miss Magic (before possession) - Just her usual magic powers, only her magic actually works when it needs to. * Miss Magic (after possession) - Dark magic/necromancy, teleportation, dimensional travel and manipulation, telekinesis, umbra-pyrokinesis, ability to create mooks, mind control/possession, darkness manipulation, supernatural strength, nigh-immortality Category:AUs Category:Universes Category:The Mr. Hero Show